Shadow Play
by VelvetRadiation
Summary: My name is Leah Archer but everyone calls me Ashe; mainly because I have a habit of destroying stuff. I'm a Siren and it's about time I do something about Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Leah woke to the sun shining on her face through the partially opened window. She heard the usual growling before the banging on the door. She looked over the blankets to see a head poking through the doggy door. She rolled her eyes and sat up.

The Skag gave her a pitiful look until she finally got up and cracked the door open. It pushed the door open with its head before walking in, wagging its tail. For some reason this Skag had taken a liking to her, often stretching out on her bed and watching the door during the day while she worked. It certainly made one hell of a guard dog.

It watched as she moved about her cabin collecting the gun parts she needed to do her new project. Her old sniper rifle was starting to act up and was now beyond repair so she decided that she would make herself a new one.

She brought the parts to her workbench and got to work. She was almost three beers in when she started hearing noises from the Skag. Someone was around and it wasn't until she reached the door that she started hearing the roar of an engine and the sounds of a psychos. She quickly grabbed a sniper rifle, listened and aimed just as they came over a hill.

It took only seconds for them to come over the hill and only milliseconds for her to line up the shot and pull the trigger. The bullet hit the driver square between the eyes causing his head to virtually explode. Leah laughed, put a spike through the engine and exploded the vehicle and everyone else in it. They would eventually learn not to come uninvited around a Siren who preferred to keep to herself.

The Skag pushed past her, slapping her legs with its tail before taking off out back. She went back inside and put the gun away. It was the perfect test for the new gun and it worked exactly the way she wanted it too.

She decided to put on the radio while she worked to restock her supplies of guns that she would sell. For her it was the perfect way to make a living.

The radio hissed for a minute before the station came to life with news from all around Pandora. Honestly though it only really started when Handsome Jack and the Hyperion Corporation arrived on Pandora. Most rebels listened to it for news about what the Hyperion Corporation was doing.

Speaking of which, today's news was buzzing about Jack derailing a train that reportedly had new Vault Hunters on it. Oddly that didn't surprise her as he tried to get rid of them since they seemed to cause him trouble. She was so engrossed by the report that she barely heard the knock on her door. She looked up to see Lilith, a fellow Siren, standing in the doorway.

"What have you got for sale?"

Leah scratched her head and looked at the open door as the Skag reappeared before growling at Lilith and pushing past her to take up its usual spot again. Lilith just gave it a look of shock.

"What were you looking for?"

"An SMG and a Sniper"

Leah laughed at the fact that Lilith could barely take her eyes off the Skag. She went and grabbed what Lilith was looking for.

"It's 21 for the Sniper and 19 for the SMG"

Lilith picked up each of the guns to test the weight before handing the money over. Leah put it away.

"So did you hear the latest news about Jack?"

Lilith gave her an odd look.

"No I haven't"

"Jack derailed a train that supposedly had Vault Hunters on it. Someone needs to put a stop to Jack's little game. Mind you, it's making me some decent money."

Lilith didn't say anything but gave the Skag one last look and her a wave before leaving. Leah and the Skag looked at each other; she could swear it was wearing a smile on its mug.

"There are some days…."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't like the news he was hearing. He had hoped to have killed the new Vault Hunters who were on that train but after hearing what he heard from Flint that seemed it wasn't the case. Not only that but they had obliterated him and were heading for Sanctuary. As much as he didn't want to he was going to have to get involved before they started causing him trouble. First though, he had to make a stop off.

He hated being out here. Too much sand for his liking and too many bandits. Them, well he only liked them if they were working for him. It didn't take long for him to find the place he was looking for; it was, after all, the only place this far away from civilization and he knew who was going to be waiting for him. This one was more dangerous than Lilith simply because she had an ample supply of weapons and she wasn't afraid to use them.

The first thing he spotted was the open door and the Skag standing in it. It watched him pull up before it went back inside. Thinking back on it now he wished he had figured out the warning. He was too cocky though to pay it any mind as he waltzed into the open door to find a sniper rifle in his face and a snarling Skag standing on top of a bed, ready to tear his face off. He put his finger on the tip of the gun before pushing it downwards. She glared at him and lowered it completely but never put it down. The Skag in turn sat and watched him from its spot on the bed.

"Let's go outside shall we?"

For some reason she put down the gun and told the Skag to stay put before heading out the door. The look of non-surprise was almost amusing as a bunch of Hyperion guns were pointed in her face.

"I know that Lilith was here for weapons. If I catch you helping them I'll be going after your head"

She scowled as the guns were pulled away from her face and he left. She watched him for a minute contemplating whether or not it would be a good idea to spike him now. Probably not with all the men he brought with him. She growled and went back inside; the Skag watched her as she went back to work. Man did he ever piss her off. She'd be happy for the day when someone would put a bullet through his head, preferably with one of her guns. He wouldn't be so cocky then.

She seethed. The Skag came outside and snarled at Jack's retreating back. She set a spike off close to them, making sure it didn't hit but it was enough to send a warning that she wasn't going to let him get away with walking all over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah decided it was time to go to Sanctuary and pick up more parts. Her stock was getting low and she didn't like to let it run like that. She gave in and locked the door to her place before heading for a fast travel station to make it to Sanctuary.

When she arrived it was in the courtyard of sorts. She heard a noise from beside her and looked over to see the Skag looking miserable and looking like he was about to be sick.

"This is why I told you to stay home."

He gave her a miserable look as she looked around. She spotted a poster on one of the walls and went to take a look.

"What the hell is this?"

She noticed a poster stuck to the wall with her face on it. On closer inspection she noticed it was a wanted poster with a bounty of almost $700,000,000.00 on her head. She wasn't far behind this other Siren they had a poster for. She wondered what she had done to get Jack so bent out of shape. She pulled it off before heading to talk to Tannis.

"Anyone want to tell me what crawled up Jack's ass and died?"

Tannis looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Leah showed her the wanted poster.

"Maybe you should go talk to Lilith. She's upstairs with Roland and no, they're not doing anything dirty. Also I noticed you have a Skag. You have an interesting choice in pets."

"He's not my pet. Could you keep an eye on him though? I don't want people thinking that they can go around trying to shoot him."

She headed up the stairs and found Lilith standing on the balcony with Roland. They both looked rather surprised to see her until she showed them the poster.

"You know, if Jack is going to put that much money on my head I think I'm going to make the poor suckers work for it. I think it's about time that I offer some help; at least in the weapon department for now."

This made Lilith laugh but they both agreed to the help. It was then that two other people came up to join them with the Skag in tow. The Skag looked at her before curling up in the corner to take a nap. God, she had never seen a Skag act this much like a dog. She looked at it before looking at the newcomers.

One of which was the other Siren in the poster. This one didn't look like much but then again, no Siren ever did. In fact most people couldn't get past the looks to realize how dangerous we were. These two introduced themselves as Maya and Axton, two of the four new Vault Hunters that had shown up not that long ago. Admittedly though, Leah was more interested in seeing what Maya's abilities were since they would be different from both hers and Lilith's.

She thought for a minute before leaning down and putting a 'collar' around the Skag's neck. He gave her a dirty look before trying to pry it off. He eventually gave up and put his head back down.

"Where are you guys headed next?"

Maya looked at Axton before answering.

"We're headed out to the Badlands. Why?"

"Mind if I tag along? I've got a bone to pick with those damn bandits"

Maya laughed.

"Sure but you're driving your own vehicle"

Leach couldn't argue with that. In fact it was best if she didn't have a passenger since it had been so long since the last time she drove. Honestly though, she needed some practice.

They weren't out there for very long but she felt a lot better by the time they made it back to Sanctuary. It was amazing what killing a few dozen bandits could do for you. She went back to Lilith and Roland and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's the Skag?"

"Umm…. about that…..it took off not long after you guys left and we haven't seen it since"


End file.
